


Healing

by llamasandpixiedust



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasandpixiedust/pseuds/llamasandpixiedust
Summary: I just finished watching Crazy Ex-Girlfriend and I had to fix some things. This isn't great, but it made me feel better.





	Healing

It was a call from White Josh that Greg picked up at 4am. Groggily he answered, “White Josh? It’s like 1am there… what’s up?”

"Greg, man. I know you're doing better without Rebecca in your life, but I know you love her and I don't want you to hear this from someone else." Greg felt the panic building in his chest and his voice broke when he asked White Josh to please elaborate on what the hell he was talking about. "Greg. Rebecca was in a car accident and she's currently in a coma. She's alive, but they don't know if she's got any brain damage or when she'll wake up."

Greg's hands were shaking and he felt tears coming on, but he had things to do. "I umm... I'm going to call you later." The second he hung up the phone, he was looking at flights from LA. He couldn't get on a flight until 3 days later, so 36 hours later he was getting out of his car outside the hospital. Greg ran into the lobby, and Paula grabbed him into hug. 

"Greg, I've got you honey. Calm down and I'll take you in to see her okay." Greg nodded into her shoulder.

* * *

 

Rebecca was laying in the bed, with tubes everywhere and a steady beeping coming from a machine next to her. Greg's throat was thick and he just ran to her bedside, grabbing her hand. He kissed her forehead and then sat down. "Paula, have you heard anything new?"

Paula's face conveyed her no, before she even got "Sweetie..." out.

Greg let the tears flow, "I should've never left her."

Paula moved to stand next to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, "No, sweetheart. You both needed it, you both needed to heal and quit hurting each other. Rebecca's been going to see Dr. Akopian, once a week and has been getting better. That wouldn't have happened if you had stayed, you both would've just continued to hurt each other. She needed to get better.

"Thank you, Paula. I'm just going to sit here for a while." 

"Yeah Sweetheart, you do that." 

* * *

Greg was alone with Rebecca, and started to talk. "Rebecca, I love you. Please wake up and be okay."

Rebecca's eyes started to flutter, and when they opened; her gaze fell on Greg. "No, Dream Greg what are you doing back here? We agreed that since Greg left, you had to leave so I wouldn't keep being hung up on him. I love you, so I need you to leave. If you're around I'll do something stupid like call Greg and beg him to come back. I can't hurt him again. I just can't do it. He's genuinely the only one that's ever truly made me happy, and I can't fucking hurt him again. So please just leave."

Rebecca went to push dream Greg away and her hand hit his Emory sweatshirt. Greg grabbed her hand as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Rebecca, I'm not leaving you again. I love you."

Rebecca moved to hug Greg, and took in a sharp breath. "Oh God, that hurts so much. What happened?"

"You were in a car accident Rebecca. You were in a coma for almost two days. I'm going to call the doctors in and after they check you out we're going to have a chat."

* * *

It was another day before Greg could speak to Rebecca. 

Greg was ready to move back to West Covina and restart his life with Rebecca, but she stopped him. "Greg, I love you more than anything. No matter what happened I keep coming back to you, but I need you to finish school and then we'll talk about our relationship."

They maintained a friendship: talking daily, trading quips, falling deeper into each other, and healing. 

* * *

When Greg graduated from Emory he came back to West Covina and spent the rest of his life, with the less crazy woman who was still the love of his life.

 

 

 


End file.
